


Home of Homosexual

by FandomsAndBoredom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also Out of Character bc my AU has them all develop differently due to the non-despair, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Both intentional and unintentional nudes are sent, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm gonna make more chats for the other games, M/M, Mans can't get a break, Memes, Nude Photos, Oh yeah Gonta and Rantaro are brothers, Smut, Someone help poor Kiibo, There's a lot of sex jokes and nude sending, You'll understand the smut tags, enjoy this mess, just for fun, there's also some non-chat format bits mixed in, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndBoredom/pseuds/FandomsAndBoredom
Summary: 4 AM || TennisBitch has added 15 people to the chat!TennisBitch: Wait what i didn't wanna do thatRAmami: What did ya do ryo?TiddiesForDays: RyomaTennisBitch: Im sorryTennisBitch: I didnt mean to make thisHarukawaHasKnives: Well, we're all in the same classHarukawaHasKnives: This could be usefulRAmami: TrueTennisBitch: Fuck it it staysTennisBitch has changed the name of the chat to: Home of Homosexuals !TennisBitch - RyomaTiddiesForDays - MiuRAmami - RantaroHarukawaHasKnives - MakiWitchyThings - HimikoCapBoi - ShuichiNaniTheFuck - TsumugiGontaLovesBugs - GontaSeesawsBitch - KorekiyoAtuaWillSmiteYou - AngieEatYourVeggiesKids - KirumiSpeedyFingers - KaedeSpaceBitch - KaitoLiesLiesLies - KokichiKnifeHands - TenkoDoRobotsHaveDicks - Kiibo
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Hoshi Ryoma, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Shirogane Tsumugi, K1-B0/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Tojo Kirumi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. F**k it, It Stays

4 AM || TennisBitch has added 15 people to the chat!

TennisBitch: Wait what i didn't wanna do that

RAmami: What did ya do ryo?

TiddiesForDays: Ryoma

TennisBitch: Im sorry 

TennisBitch: I didnt mean to make this

HarukawaHasKnives: Well, we're all in the same class

HarukawaHasKnives: This could be useful

RAmami: True

TennisBitch: Fuck it it stays

TennisBitch has changed the name of the chat to: Home of Homosexuals !

DoRobotsHaveDicks: Whatever this is, I'm in

RAmami: My wonderful boyfriend made it, so it's snazzy

TennisBitch: I will kick you

RAmami: you would never

TennisBitch has kicked RAmami.

AtuaWillSmiteYou: This chat has existed for all of 5 minutes

GontaLovesBugs: Ryoma, Rantaro's telling Gonta to tell you to add him back to the chat

TennisBitch: Tell him he can just text me, and not use you as a messenger pidgeon

CapBoi: It's 4 AM why are we up??

AtuaWillSmiteYou: Because insomnia

TennisBitch: I was facetiming Rantaro

GontaLovesBugs: Rantaro is loud, and he woke Gonta up!

DoRobotsHaveDicks: wtf were y'all doing on that call, Ryo?

TennisBitch: Looking at memes have you forgotten Rantaro's hyena laughter?

AtuaWillSmiteYou: That's true

DoRobotsHaveDicks: I'm up tending to Kaito

DoRobotsHaveDicks: He's not feeling well

HarukawaHasKnives: I hope he's okay

DoRobotsHaveDicks: He should be fine, he's just nauseous.

LiesLiesLies: Kiibo

DoRobotsHaveDicks: What, gremlin

LiesLiesLies: Rude

LiesLiesLies: Actually no

LiesLiesLies: @SpaceBitch

LiesLiesLies: Do robots have dicks?

DoRobotsHaveDicks: You're seriously still asking that question

LiesLiesLies: @SpaceBitch

SpaceBitch: What do you want

LiesLiesLies: Do. Robots. Have. Dicks?

SpaceBitch: Depends

SpaceBitch: What kind of robot?

LiesLiesLies: Kiibo

SpaceBitch: Then yes

TennisBitch: I just broke my toaster

DoRobotsHaveDicks: It's 4:17 AM

DoRobotsHaveDicks: Why are you using your toaster?

TennisBitch: I wanted Eggos

AtuaWillSmiteYou: at 4 AM??

AtuaWillSmiteYou has added 1 person to the chat!

AtuaWillSmiteYou: Collect your mans

RAmami: Babe

TennisBitch: shush

RAmami: This ia the 3rd time he's broken a toaster trying to make Eggos

TennisBitch: SHUSH

HarukawaHasKnives: Im going to bed

DoRobotsHaveDicks: Me too

DoRobotsHaveDicks: Night bitches

DoRobotsHaveDicks is now offline  
HarukawaHasKnives is now offline

RAmami: Babe do you want me to come pick you up?

RAmami: I'll make you Eggos

TennisBitch: I accept that offering

RAmami: I'll be there in 10

RAmami is now offline  
TennisBitch is now offline

CapBoi: Little did they know I was lurking

AtuaWillSmiteYou: Same lol

SpaceBitch: I forgot my phone was on

CapBoi: That just makes you stupid, Kaito

SpaceBitch: Silence

CapBoi is now offline  
SpaceBitch is now offline  
AtuaWillSmiteYou is now offline  
LiesLiesLies is now offline  
TiddiesForDays is now offline

GontaLovesBugs: Aww, now Gonta has to wait for Rantaro and Ryoma to come home :(

GontaLovesBugs is now offline


	2. Blackout Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Blackout Club date is arranged

6 PM || TennisBitch has changed 15 nicknames

TennisBitch has changed his nickname to Ryoma

Ryoma: we're doing first names now 

Ryoma: I can't remember all your usernames

Kiibo: I'M GONNA MURDER THE MATH TEACHER

Kaito: Kiib no-

Kiibo: KIIB YES

Miu: Kiib calm the fuck down

Kiibo: NO FUCK OFF

Kiibo: IM SO DONE

Kiibo: WITH THAT MAN'S B U L L S H I T

Himiko: What

Kaito: What even happened

Ryoma: He failed his math test

Ryoma: But it's kinda the teachers fault

Ryoma: Because the teacher refused to let him into extra help when he obviously needed it

Kiibo: YEAH LIKE

Kiibo: YOUD FUCKIN THINK

Kiibo: WITH A FUCKIN 35 PERCENT AVERAGE

Kiibo: THAT I'D NEED EXTRA HELP

Kokichi: Aren't you a robot

Kokichi: just look it up

Kiibo: DO I LOOK LIKE AN AMAZON ALEXA TO YOU??

Kiibo: FUCKIN DUMPSTER GREMLIN

Rantaro: Kiibo you're scaring me

Kaito: Please calm down

Maki: Wait, Mr Kanzaki?

Kiibo: YES

Maki: I'M COMING WITH YOU

Kiibo: #KANZAKIISOVERPARTY

Tsumugi: Maki

Maki: You can't sTOP ME

Kaito: Kiibo you'd better not do what I think you're gonna do

Kiibo: WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO? STOP ME??

Kaito: No sex for a month

Kiibo: Okay that might stop me

Maki: I'll stop too

Maki: Before I get my coochie rights revoked

Kaede: This was interesting

Gonta: Why is Kiibo screaming?? Gonta can hear him from his dorm

Kaito: He's having a moment

Kiibo: Alright I'm done

Kiyo: Hi what happened

Kiyo: Kiibo are you alright?

Kiibo: I think we have established that I am NOT alright

Ryoma: I went for food is Kiibo done screaming

Ryoma: Okay good

Tenko: We should organize a date

Tenko: where we all get together and play blackout club

Kirumi: Hello kids

Ryoma: hey mom!

Kirumi: I also second Tenko's idea, I'll bring food

Gonta: Everyone could come to Gonta and Rantaro's house! We have blackout club on our Xbox!

Rantaro: Yeah! I'd be down for that

Rantaro: I could also convince dad to give me extra cash for snacks

Kirumi: but I'm bringing food

Rantaro: I'm not letting you pay for all the food on your own >:(

Kirumi: >:(

Kiibo: Or we could let Kirumi do a little bit of baking, like, brownies or something, and then the rest of us can pool money for chips and soda and shit

Kirumi: That sounds like a good idea

Kiibo: Also Kiyotaka and his boyfriend are coming

Kiibo: Not gonna let my boy Taka miss out on Blackout Club

Miu: Can I invite Teruteru?

Shuichi: Only if Hajime comes with him

Shuichi: Large groups give him anxiety and Hajime is the only one who can really keep him calm

Miu: Fine

Angie: Do i smell someone disliking Hajime??

Rantaro: ANYWAYS

Rantaro: Just, call me if you can't be there. My house is 14 Carronwelt Drive. It's just off Hope's Peak Avenue.

Ryoma: You'd better all be there or say goodbye to your kneecaps

Ryoma: AND we're putting on the mode that lets the devs fuck with us, no questions

Rantaro: Consider it done. We'll play in different rooms with the different Xbox-es.

Rantaro: Now I've just gotta convince my father

Rantaro: Peace out!

Rantaro is now offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So next chapter's gonna be all non-chat format, detailing the day from about noon to when they go to sleep at about 4 am. So have fun :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for actually reading this mess, lol. I hope you like it :)


End file.
